God's Will
by Karmegas
Summary: Heero is about to uncover his memories with the help of a li'l girl he met on halloween night if he can survive her constant interference in his daily life long enough and discover the secret she hides behind cameleon eyes. Heero x Trowa. other characters
1. Waking Up

_GOD'S WILL_

Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to two of my good friends Net and Vana-Chan. Net you asked me to do a serious descriptive piece and Vana, I know you like country music. So this wonderful…ahem…fic is for you both. I miss you guys. Tell mum, 'HI' for me…

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters or anything pertaining to animation, manga, blah, blah, blah Some other genius owns the lot and is making big bucks off the deal. No matter… I will live…. Don't own God's Will, which was sung by Martina McBride either…

Note: This is not really a songfic but ideas are drawn from the song 'God's Will' by Martina McBride.

_Chapter 1: Waking Up_

_His unruly burnt sienna colored hair lay limp against the stark whiteness of the pillow that cushioned his head. He lay there, momentarily aware of his surroundings as his marble blue eyes gazed nonchalantly at the bland whiteness of the ceiling. Where was he, was his primary thought. He tried to get up but discovered that his limbs were bound. His crystal eyes surveyed the room but to no avail. An unnatural sleepiness began to overcome him again but he had to fight it…whatever it was. He began to be aware of a nauseating, sterile smell in the atmosphere that caused his stomach to turn…the smell of a hospital…Slowly his hearing kicked in and he began to hear voices, monotonous and distorted in the distance. His tiring sapphire eyes searched for the origin of the voices. They finally settled on the sources and he found it to be two…no three persons well camouflaged against the white walls. Their faces were just a blur in his eyes, thus proving that he was losing this battle to maintain consciousness._

"_They are sedated" he heard the first voice say nervously_

'_They? There were others….' His broken mind deciphered._

"_The wars are over now. We have no need of them. What do we do now?" another said in a more quiet collected voice._

"_Set them free, they've done what was required…" a baritone-like voice said._

"_But they are unstable, they won't survive," the nervous voice objected_

"_There is simply nothing left to do…" said the quiet voice_

"_Yes, I do agree. Set them free and…hmh…and let's show them some kindness... after what we did to them…" said the baritone_

"_Hmh, I…I suppose it would be cruel to let them remember…" said the nervous one._

_The russet haired boy lay there in slight confusion as the voices trailed off when his hearing dulled again. He tried to make sense of what he had just heard. _

'_Wars? What wars? What had these people done…' he began but his mind began to numb and soon nothing was making sense._

_With great difficulty, he turned his head to the side, to gaze at the last thing he felt he'd ever see before the darkness engulfed him once more. What he saw, he couldn't quite make out but his impaired vision slowly cleared. To his astonishment he beheld a startling emerald gaze that pierced his soul and seared his heart. Those enchanting eyes reached out from beneath rich cocoa brown bangs that belonged to a face that he felt must've contained an overpowering beauty at one point in time but was now forced to be just as senseless, numb, and emotionless as his. But those eyes, like perfect green diamonds, alive, wild, screaming, beautiful were drowning with emotion beneath the cloudy haze that desperately tried to overshadow them._

_He turned his head away, unable to withstand the enigma and desire he saw in the eyes of the banged boy. As his head turned in the opposite direction, his eyes met upon another wonder. Another young boy, familiar, ever so familiar, lay across from him. This boy's eyes were closed, as he seemed to have given in to the fitful sleep that he himself was so desperately fighting. The boy's face was unnaturally hollow and pale yet a shining radiance stole through his unlikely exterior. His sunbeam gold hair had maintained its natural beauty as it lay in soft floating wavelets that moved delicately in the slight breeze that was present in the room. A divine glow surrounded him as he slumbered._

_The mahogany haired boy cast his eyes away from the godly creation that lay feet away from him. He could not overcome the beauty and innocence he found in his features. He was surrounded by angels. His own sky-blue ornaments began to overflow with empathy. 'How could two such heavenly beings be forced to be confined in a prison as this?' his heart pleaded. He turned his eyes to the stark ceiling once more, unable to comprehend. As his needless tears flowed the darkness crept up to claim him again. The monotonous voices could still be heard. His world began to spin faster and faster as the darkness drew near. Just a blur in his eyes… The last words he could decipher were…_

"_Let them be normal for as long as they can…"_

Heero woke up with a start. His dark brown locs were pasted to his forehead and neck due to his excessive perspiration that night. He felt the back of his neck nervously as he sat up in his twin sized bed with one leg pulled to his chest while the other hung over the side of the bed.

'The same dream' he thought. He'd been having the same dream almost every night for as long as he could remember. This dream was not a nightmare yet it greatly bothered him. Deep down he felt that maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was a memory, he just couldn't or at least didn't want to remember…

He sighed and looked out his bedroom window at the late Harvest Moon. The alarm clock showed that it was no later than 4 a.m. He sighed again knowing that wasn't going to fall asleep again that morning. He got up from his bed and pushed his feet into his plush blue slippers. He trudged down the stairs; only the emptiness and quietness greeted him from below.

He found his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was practically empty.

'I'll have to go the store later today' he thought.

He found a carton of half eaten, rocky road ice cream pushed away in a corner of the freezer. He got out a spoon and went to the living room to eat it. He found a comfortable position on the couch and pulled his legs up to his chest. With each soothing spoonful, he felt his anguish melt away.

Suddenly a spasm of loneliness swept over him. This feeling always came ever so often, particularly after his reoccurring dreams. Tears began to form at the corner of his eyes but he blinked them away and doused it with yet another scoop full of ice cream.

"Sometimes to be lonely is to be lost" he murmured to himself. He put the empty carton of ice-cream aside and spread himself out on the couch. He switched the television on to watch the early morning cartoons that kept his company many a sleepless night.

Gradually he fell asleep with the remote held limply in his hand before he realized it.

The next morning

Heero awoke to the chime of the mailman's bicycle as he dropped off the morning mail. Heero stretched and yawned as turned off the television. He went to the front door to retrieve the mail and newspaper.

'It must be well after 10 'o' clock if the mail has already come' he thought to himself as he opened the front door. 'Maybe I should go to the store now.'

He rested the mail and paper down on the front table as he closed the front door then went upstairs to change.

15 minutes later

Heero was dressed modestly in a pair of stonewash blue jeans and a light weight forest green jacket over a plain white t-shirt as he set out from his house. Even so he felt the hawk-like stares of his neighbours and other passing people. It was mid-autumn and the air was beginning to get a bit cool. Heero walked in silence as he tried to appreciate the wonders of nature around him.

"Even the trees know when to give up" he murmured. 'In order to survive to see another year, they realize that they must give up even those that are most important to them.' He thought as leaves ranging from golden-orange to a crisp crimson fell all around him from the proud oaks and maple trees that lined the streets. He watched amusedly as little tykes and even older children played care-freely in the fallen leaves. Their laughter and gaiety followed him all the way to the store; calming his soul.

At the store

The grocery store's door chimed as Heero pushed it open.

"Good morn…" began the store owner cheerfully but cut himself short when he realizes that his new customer was Heero. Heero nodded in acknowledgement as he passed the glaring storeowner. He quickly walked through the aisles as he picked up what he needed. He came to the refrigerated aisle and was about to select the last carton of milk when he realized that someone else was reaching for the same carton. He turned his head and saw that it was a freckled face little boy of no more than eight years old.

"Sorry" said Heero "You take it." The boy grinned.

"Thanks mister" he said and reached for the carton again. Suddenly they both heard a high pitched shriek.

"MICHAEL!" A dark haired woman in her early thirties dashed down the aisle and grabbed the little boy. "I've been looking for you" she said shaking the startled little boy. She turned to Heero and was about to say something to him but stopped. Her eyes widened noticeably as she turned back to her son. "Uhm, let's go now" she said raspily and dragged the little boy behind her as she dashed from the aisle. Heero stared after the pair, then shook his head and sighed annoyedly. He took the last carton of milk then headed to the check out booth to ring up his purchases.

The cashier was a ditzy-romance-novel-reading-blond-type ( no offense to those whom this describes) with lifeless dull blue eyes and who was popping a bright pink bubble gum every few seconds quite annoyingly. She barely glanced at Heero as she tallied up his purchases.

"29.50" she said and finally looked up at Heero. Her dull eyes sparked with life momentarily and her hand shook when he handed her a straight fifty-dollar bill. She hurriedly handed him his change and as a result dropped the coins.

"S-sorry" she mumbled under her breath. Heero nodded and carefully picked up the loose change, then left the store.

He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he got outside and felt the tension evaporate from him. He began to head to his house but he felt like going for a walk before he retired to the emptiness of his home. He didn't have any place he wanted to go particularly in mind, so he let his instincts guide him.

Ten minutes later he found himself in the local community park. He didn't know why his instincts led him there, especially since it was crowded and he tried to avoid crowds. He sighed then forced himself to journey on anyway. He admired the sparsely blossom littered stone footpaths that branched throughout the entire park. 'The sakuras haven't given up yet' he smiled thoughtfully seeing as the great trees were still fully clothed.

"Maybe in a few days when the weather becomes cooler," he murmured to himself as he passed couples and families sitting on the park benches and grass, some cuddling others just talking and laughing. Some people just walked by too absorbed in their own worlds to notice the beautiful coffee haired boy. All the same, he felt that nagging pang of loneliness that he'd come to live with. On one bench his fleeting attention could not waver. He noticed a tall lean limbed man lying asleep on one of the park benches. This in itself was not odd, since many homeless people stayed in the park sometimes. But this person was different. Something about him drew Heero to him. As if in slow motion, as Heero passed, he thought he saw the man's eyes flutter open briefly and a flash of green escape from beneath the tired lids. But then again, Heero blinked and the man was asleep again. Heero didn't know what to make of it, so he continued his walk.

To Be continued…

So what do you think people?

Please read and review.

Note: O yeh, srry I haven't updated my other fic, 'The Black Cat Never dies' but I'm getting to that. Besides you ppl didn't give me any ideas like I asked you to. O well, I'll figure out something. For those who don't know this fic, it's a Cowboy Bebop story that is centered around Faye Valentine's enigmatic past. Anyway, I'm tired now. I have a bad case of the flu and my mum, being a nurse doesn't want me to do anything strenuous, so don't expect updates on either story too soon. But I will try, so there. Chat later!


	2. Halloween

_God's Will_

**Chapter 2:** Halloween

...Heero didn't know what to make of it, so he continued his walk. As he approached the playground area, he saw many children of

various age ranges playing happily. The toddlers were in the sandboxes and on the mini-swing sets while the older tykes were on the

larger swings, jungle gyms and sliding down the 'big-kid' slides. The bigger girls were playing hopscotch and jump rope in their small

area of the playground and the bigger boys were busy playing marbles and poking (1) in their corner. The parents of the kids were

conversing in a friendly manner as they watched their children play. Heero rested his grocery bags down on an empty park bench and

leaned on the wooden fence as he too enjoyed the sight of the kids at play. Watching them always made him turn to memories of his

own childhood, _memories he no longer recalled or could even verify ever existed._

Slowly, he began to notice that the pleasant murmuring of the parents had ceased. He turned to look at them and see what the problem

was. The parents' vigilant gazes were no longer on their little darlings. They all were staring at him, some nervously while others glared or

tried to avoid eye contact with him. He sighed inwardly, he saw the problem…_him. _He nodded at the staring adults and politely picked

up his grocery bags and decided to go home.

As he walked with a slight breeze against his back, he noticed that many of the couples he had passed on the way into the park had left

and new ones had replaced them. This didn't bother him but then he noticed that the strange man he'd seen sleeping when he came in

was gone also. There was no sign that he had been there at all. The bench he'd been lying on was covered with the fall leaves again…

* * *

Heero turned the corner that led away from the park and onto his home street. A moving van parked a few houses up the street caught his attention.

'This should be interesting' he thought as he approached the house. As he passed the house he faltered long enough to notice that the

movers were unpacking very few things. A well used faded out red sofa and a kid-sized swing set caught his eye.

'Definitely a kid-household' he thought. He looked around to see who the new occupants were but there was no one in sight, save the

movers in their odd-looking striped uniforms. He looked at the house that seemed to have a subtle air of a Victorian cathedral somehow

with its elaborate dome windows and architectural accuracy. His eyes wavered at a window on the top story of the house. There was

a tall lean shadow. Whoever it was, was looking straight at him with an intensity Heero found almost overwhelming. He turned from the

gaze to the movers and inquired of one of the movers,

"Who's going to be living here?"

The mover nearest to him, a short, pudgy, balding guy with droopy tired looking eyes, shrugged his shoulders indicating his lack of interest.

"Some lady and a kid" he mumbled almost inaudibly and continued his job and not giving Heero a second glance.

Heero looked back up at the window on the top floor but the shadowy figure was gone. Heero sighed half-heartedly then continued his

trek home in thought.

At Home

Heero rested his bags of grocery down and picked up the mail he'd left n the front table that morning. He sorted through it rather hastily.

IT was mostly bills or junk mail. He slowed down when he came to a local advertisement flyer. It read:

_Come One, Come All,_

_To the most fun Halloween Celebration ever held _

_Foods, Drinks, Prizes, Surprises, Competitions_

_And activities for the kiddies_

_T be held at the Local Community Park,_

_From 1 pm Until on Halloween Day…_

'Uhm' thought Heero. He'd entirely forgotten about Halloween and it would soon arrive in a matter of two days.

The general community was serious about Halloween and he'd have to be ready for the trick-or-treaters, not that he was expecting any

considering that he wasn't a 'favorite' in the local society.

Halloween was probably among his least favorite times of the year but he didn't know why. 

Heero sighed again and let the flyer flutter to the ground. He then picked up the bags and headed to the kitchen t put his groceries away.

Afterward he headed upstairs to his room. His morning voyage had gotten him tired and exhausted from tension. As soon as he had

dropped into bed and was on the verge of drowning in the world of endless dreams, he heard a faint, indistinct sound. He tried to ignore

it but his curiosity got the better of him. He sat up on his bed and listened again. When it came, he got up and trekked down the stairs

again. The sound came again, it sounded like a yowl and faint scratching.

Heero cautiously opened the door and sitting quite politely on his doorstep was a cat. A silky silver gray calico cat with odd twinkling

blue eyes. Heero's first instinct was to shoo the animal away and close the door but the cat dashed passed him and into the house

somewhere. Heero slammed the door and ran after the cat. He searched everywhere; in the kitchen, living room, washroom, closets,

bathroom but the feline was nowhere to be found. Heero decided to let the cat come out n its own accord and he headed back upstairs

to try to go back to sleep. He laid down on his bed and felt the allurement of sleep come over him once again but something was

stopping him. He felt a faint gush of air brush his cheek every few seconds. He opened his eyes and was caught in the quiet feline stare

of his unwelcomed visitor. Heero almost jumped in surprise but he kept his composure and his muscles relaxed. He and the calico

stayed in a dead-lock for almost five minutes before he finally muttered,

"What am I going to do with you?"

The cat blinked questioningly, then yawned as it curled up in a ball and fell asleep on his pillow.

"A cat…" he murmured and ventured to touch his newly found pet. 'Who'd have thought…"

Two days later

Halloween day

Heero awoke to the friendly yet demanding yowl of Ices, that's what he decided to call the cat due to the icy-blueness of its eyes. He

got up and yawned as Ices rubbed against his legs impatiently. Heero went downstairs to the kitchen with Ices leading the way. He

opened a can of exquisite gourmet cat food and poured it into a glass dish for the cat then he pored a cup of cream in a separate dish

for the picky pet.

"You're one spoiled feline" he muttered annoyedly as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I'm going to have a bath"

Heero headed back upstairs toward his bathroom. He groggily stripped himself of his nightclothes, a pair of silk boxers, and stood

admiring his bronzed toned Grecian profile in the full-length mirror before he turned on the shower taps. He stepped into the shower. He

felt entirely invigorated as the water massaged his tense muscles and stung his scars, scars he couldn't remember ever acquiring. He felt

his thick unruly hair become soaked in the water and reluctantly fall lifelessly around his smooth rounded face (2). As he pushed the hair

out of his eyes, the growing feeling that he was being watched grew bothersome. He sighed out of annoyance and slight amusement.

"You know you shouldn't make this a habit," he said to his audience. "It's not only disturbing but it's also unnatural."

He heard an inquisitive yowl in response. He turned his head to the snooping feline and slightly smirked.

"Yes, it is" he said and flecked some of the warm water at the cat who scowled and bared its fangs heatedly in response. Heero looked

at the cat and a sudden sadness came over him. He shook his head and sighed as he turned off the taps and stepped out of the shower.

He reached for his drying off towel.

'What's the world coming to? Talking to cats…hmh' he thought. He turned to the grooming cat and dropped the now damp towel on

him. "You're leaving as soon as I find your owner" he muttered. (3)

That Evening

The true Halloween festivities had begun and the entire neighbourhood was a mass mayhem of excitement. The celebration in the park

had long begun and everyone from blocks around was present and were enjoying themselves. Helium balloons in golds, orange, blacks,

greens and bronze littered the air. Streamers, crepe paper lanterns, jack-o-lanterns, scarecrows and other 'scary' Halloween-like items

decorated the park. Kids and adults alike were caught up in the joys of Halloween and were all dressed in their costumes. Nothing

could spoil this joyous occasion that everyone was enjoying…

Heero sat in the living room watching cartoons as evening came. He had little intention of going outside or dressing up like a natural idiot.

He didn't expect visiting trick-or-treaters either but he still had a bowl of cavity-forming delicacies waiting on the front table for the little

terrorists just in case. He sat quite contently in his boredom on his couch with Ices on his lap for company. But suddenly the strange cat

grew restless and jumped from his lap and ran to the front door, scratching at it furiously.

"No" said Heero, "You're not going out, not on a night like this. Anything could happen to a stupid cat like you."

'Not that I care' he pondered half-heartedly

The cat ignored him and continued to scratch at the door for a few minutes more. It stopped after a while and sat looking at him with its

big blue sorrowful eyes and yowled pitifully. Heero glanced at it and felt sympathetic. He reluctantly got up and unlocked the door. The

cat bounded out the door and disappeared into the dim twilight. Heero had fully intended to head back indoors but the amusing sight

that greeted his animated Prussian eyes made him reconsider. He saw people everywhere…mostly little kids of course. The entire street

was alight with spooky jack-o-lanterns and ornaments or figurines of witches, scarecrows, bats, cats and the like lined most lawns.

Some houses had green and orange lights decorating their fences, light poles or mailboxes. Little kids in costumes were dashing

everywhere excitedly. Little pink witches, giant blue teddy bears, mini league baseball players, 'evil' snowmen, seductive bunnies from

mars (4), crying ninjas, baby Dark Vaders, black and orange misshapened butterflies, 'dust-weight' boxers, cute little green 'men' and

miniature lions and dinos ran amuck from one house to another in delightful ecstasy. Heero noted that the parents skillfully steered their

kids away from his house whenever they ventured near, which was fine with him.

Heero went back inside his house after a few moments of amusement.

"The stupid cat will come back if it wants to" he said as he pondered as to where the cat could've gone off to. 'Maybe home, wherever

that is…'

"Not that I care." He murmured and sat down on his couch again. He was just getting absorbed in a Rurouni Kenshin re-run when he

heard a faint, strange sound at the front door.

'That stupid cat didn't even last a good ten minutes' he smirked and went to the front door.

To his surprise, he found a bundle of leaves sitting on his doorstep. He looked around to see if there were any snickering, guilty-looking

kids in the vicinity.

'Is this their idea of a joke?' he thought to himself. He was just about to pick up the bag and throw it away when he heard a whimper.

He took a better look at the bag, which was an ordinary hefty or glad garbage bag that had drawstrings and was overflowing with

leaves. He poked it and the bag wriggled.

'Hey' whimpered a small voice. The bag of leaves turned around and revealed that it was a little girl…

To Be Continued (very soon)

Author's Note: _Well this chapter took long enough. Actually I already have the next two maybe three chapters written, my prob is just _

_sitting down taking my time to type them and upload them. No matter, Maybe I'll type the next chapter today and post it tomorrow. _

_Well I am better, health wise. Thank you my reviewers. I will get to my other fic…eventually. I'm having a hard time writing what I have _

_in my mind and Net, why do you torture me? I know my other fic isn't…wait I'll reprimand in my other fic not now._

_(1)I don't know if you people know about playing marbles and poking. These games are common games played among boys in my country, the Bahamas. Marbles is basically about drawing a circle in the dirt and depositing al the player's marbles in the circle. Each player chooses one marble as their shooting marble and they take turns 'shooting' the marbles out of the circle. What ever marbles are shot out of the ring, that player keeps for himself, if he misses the marbles entirely when he shoots or doesn't hit them hard enough to get any out then the next person takes his/her turn (boyish girls like me can play). The game continues until all the marbles are gone. Poking was probably my favorite game in primary school. Poking is about using a tennis ball maybe a hard fruit like an acorn or almond or maybe a rock (if you want to see blood) to hit each other. You learn to hit really straight and hard from this game. It also helps wanna-be-baseball pitchers with their fastballs. It's an intense, violent sometimes-painful game. There is generally no point of end or general point to the game to tell the truth but it's fun. The game ends when the school bell rings or we lose the ball by throwing it over a wall or something. Sometimes team play is incorporated but not always. Lady-like girls don't play this game but I'm no lady, so there._

_(2)Net, remember that pic of Vana and you in the leaves when you were kids? Remember Vana's head? I mean that kind of round. Actually no one elses head can be as round as vana's so why did do that comparison? Hmh…_

_(3)This scene was inspired by December (or was it Leopard), one of Net and V's cats. That cat stalked me for the entire day I was over at their house. I went to have a bath and realized that it had followed me in the bathroom too and I kinda did the same thing Heero did in the fic when I saw the perverted cat. Bad kitty. Later I found out that he does that to everyone, and that the affection wasn't personal….anyway._

_(4) This was a joke Net and Vana concocted about a picture they drew for a story. i don't remember the details now._


	3. The Bag of Leaves

GOD'S WILL 

Chapter 3: The Bag of Leaves

'Hey' whimpered a small voice. The bag of leaves turned around and revealed that it was a little girl no more than five years old. She had large blue-green eyes that were red and muddy from crying. Her pudgy cheeks were wet and splotchy from her tears. Her hair was hidden beneath the bag but little wisps of soft blond could be seen fluttering into her eyes every now and then.

"Uhm, what's wrong?' asked Heero finally after briefly observing the tiny crying figure. Her little mouth pushed out into a pout and her eyes crinkled and glazed over again as she suddenly took hold of his leg, barely reaching his thigh and began to blubber all over him. Heero was caught off guard and stood petrified although his features didn't display this feeling.

"I want my momma" the child wailed. Heero was still taken back but he took a deep breath and looked down at the clinging bag of leaves.

"I'm…uh….sure she'll come and find you" He offered but the little girl only whimpered in response.

'What the heck am I supposed to do with this kid? What? she's blowing her nose on me…candy…kid's like candy' thought Heero

"Uhm, do you want some candy?" Heero asked inquisitively, not knowing what to do.

"Yes please" said the little tyke and her tears evaporated magically as a bright smile lit up her tear-streaked face. Heero pulled his captured leg away from the little girl, and then hurriedly went inside to get the bowl of candy from his front table.

When he turned around he found the little girl sitting quite comfortably on his porch swing, her little legs too short to dangle over the side of the seat. He sighed, then went over to sit next to her and handed her the bowl.

"Maybe we'll see your mommy out here, when she passes by" he said.

"Yuh" the little girl nodded as she stuffed half a chocolate bar into her tiny mouth as quickly as she could.

"Hey, slow down little one" Heero smirked when she tried to stuff the other half in at the same time. "Eat that half first, nothing is going to happen to the rest of the candy." The little girl flashed him a chocolate-covered smile (which I must say is plain nasty). "By now her tears were completely dried up.

"What's your name?" Heero finally asked as time passed

"Kaitlyn" she said 'Katura Kaitlyn Barton-Winner"

"uhm" Heero said "That's a mouthful for a little kid to say."

The little girl turned to him and pouted.

"I'm not a little kid. I'm four years old and that's an awful lot. Apologise!" she said

Heero's ocean blue eyes gleamed with slight interest at the vigor of the little girl's reaction.

"uhm, yes I do apologize" said Heero faintly smirking as he watched Kaitlyn open her fourth bar of chocolate. Something in the back of his mind told him that maybe she shouldn't be having so much candy at one time but she looked so happy that Heero couldn't pressure himself to stop her. Instead he let his mind drift in miscellaneous thoughts as he watched as more little kids passed along the street. Kaitlyn was just about to bite into the bar when she looked at the thinking Heero.

"Don't you want any mister?" she said and handed him the bar she had been about to eat. He shook his head.

"No" he murmered

Kaitlyn stared at him for a moment more as a thought occurred to her then shook head and dismissed the idea. She joined him in his staring at the passer-bys. A little girl somewhat older than Kaitlyn dressed as a fairy princess skipped by. Kaitlyn's little mouth began to quiver and jut out again.

"I wanted to be a princess today" she said and neglected the half eaten chocolate bar as she clung to Heero's arm tearfully.

"What happened?" asked Heero

Her little turquoise eyes lit up as she began to explain...

Heero's POV

_One of the passer-bys caught my attention. A tall, young man with a slender almost delicate build stood out from the crowded moonlit streets. His dark mocha colored hair fell into a bang over one of his eyes while the other lay exposed to the world and seemed to scan the area as deliberately as I scanned him. One of his arms was folded across his mid-section while the other hung to his side holding a neon orange and black-stripped Halloween bag. He walked with an elegant graceful balance that few are capable of naturally. This in itself attracted my attention but there was something more… As he drew closer to my yard I took note of his attire; a close-fitting dark blue turtleneck pullover sweater, faded long blue jeans and a pair of low rise boots._

_'Nothing special' I thought as the stranger continued to walk toward me but there **was** something startlingly familiar about him that I just couldn't place in my mind…_

End

By now little Kaitlyn realized that Heero wasn't listening to her and was paying attention to something else. She turned to look at what had drawn his attention. Her little eyes widened and a broad angelic smile lit up her features. She rested down the bowl of candy as she leapt from the swing and ran from the porch. Heero's eyes snapped to attention as he watched the little girl run to the stranger who dropped his bag and caught her in a swinging hug.

"Hey" he said gently with no expression on his face as the little girl begun to blubber again. He rubbed her back and held her delicately across his shoulder.

"There you are" he whispered to her in a soft tone "You ran off…"

"But you fell asleep on the bench again and I wouldn't have gotten any of the good candy if I waited." She whined and motioned with her hands to express her dilemma.

"Hmh" said the brunette quietly and stared with a fierce yet gentle intensity into the little girl's turquoise eyes with his one visible peridot eye. She saw all the unspoken words of concern and anger he wanted to express but had chosen not to. Her head sadly drooped.

"I'm sorry" she murmured and reached her little hands to his face as a peace offering and tried to brush away his bang like always but with little success as he always moved his head to avoid her effort.

He turned to look at Heero, who by now was a little confused as he stood on his porch rigidly staring at the pair while many thoughts were passing through his mind. He and the stranger locked eyes for a moment that seemed to stretch into an eternity.

"Thank you for keeping her safe" said the stranger blandly, breaking the spell, "I hope that she wasn't too much trouble."

Heero snapped out of his thoughts and nodded at the stranger dumbly. He found his voice as a thought occurred to him.

"Uhm" he began "But I thought her mother…."

The stranger stared at him for a moment then shook his head slowly and before he could say what he wanted Kaitlyn turned to Heero.

"No, mommy's not here yet." She said and clung to the stranger tightly not offering any explanation for _him._

Heero nodded to show that he understood.

"Hhm" said the stranger peaceably and nodded after a moment of awkward silence and began to walk away with Kaitlyn on my arm and the Halloween bag in the other. Kaitlyn whispered something to him that made him stop.

"I'm sorry" he said and backtracked. "My name is Trowa Barton and this is my…my Kaitlyn. And you are?"

"Heero, Heero Yuy" Heero stammered.

"Hmm…Then I'll see you around Mr. Yuy" he said and turned and walked away again…

Heero's POV

_I heard the little girl in the corner of my mind but something caught my eye. Everything about him was graceful or at least well-planned. The delicate way his lips moved, not exerting an ounce more energy than necessary to form those very few words he so economically had selected engulfed me in wonder. I doubt I heard a word he said although I'm sure I responded appropriately when necessary. His voice carried little emotion or variation yet it sounded melodious to my ear. I had heard that voice before…but I couldn't remember where. His visible eye, emerald mirrors of his soul, displayed little emotion also but I pried with my own soul and what I found there was a locked away tidal wave hidden behind an invisible impenetrable wall._

_'A mask' I decided, 'He was wearing a mask over his very soul' That very thought sparked an emotion in me, making me realize that I too was wearing one but was mine so obvious? Something about this entire concept and ordeal ignited a faded memory in my mind….five faces, hazy yet familiar…but this was a fleeting memory. Before I could focus on it, the memory was gone. But those five cloudy, familiar faces lingered in the corner of my mind…I didn't really notice when he was leaving but then I felt his presence returned again._

_"Trowa Barton…" He was speaking again. I snapped my focus back to him fully. "…My Kaitlyn…" I noted that he didn't mention their relationship. Who was he? "…and you are?"_

_"Heero, Heero Yuy" I managed to say hesitantly. For a second I thought I saw a spark ignite in those emotionless orbs but I could be wrong…or could I…._

_"Hmh" he said, "Then I'll see you around Mr. Yuy." He said after a moment and walked away with the little girl on one arm and his Halloween bag in the other. The little girl kept looking back at me as they went farther and farther down the street. In her now clear blue eyes, wait I was sure they had a hint of green before…but in those crystal-like eyes I saw pity, longing and somewhere in there, an underlying sadness._

_I stared questioningly in silence and then waved slightly at her before they completely disappeared in the crowd. As I headed back inside I heard the gentle rumble of an approaching storm._

_'A perfect ending for one of the worst occasions of the year' I thought and closed the front door._

End

To Be Continued…

Note: Yes I know it's kind of short but the piece following this i wanted to save for the next chapter so that i could have something to work with and won't be stuck as to what to do next. i have most of the next chapter sritten but i still am workin on it. So be patient please.

Author's Note: Yes, Chapter 3. Well please review. I have nothing witty to say so be it. Chapter 4 will take a while, so don't rush the brush or you'll spill the paint. Lol. See you later guys. I appreciate your time and energy in reading and reviewing my fic. Please check out my other fic 'The Black Cat Never Dies' which is a Cowboy Bebop fic starring Faye and Spike and some of my own original characters. More chapters to that fic will be up soon. This week or next week I guess. Anyway, later people.


	4. Kaitlyn

God's Will 

_**Chapter 4:** Kaitlyn_

_I stared questioningly in silence and then waved slightly at her before they completely disappeared in the crowd. As I headed back inside I heard the gentle rumble of an approaching storm. _

'A perfect ending for one of the worst occasions of the year' I thought and closed the front door.

_End_

Heero awoke with a start. His alarm clock flashed 3:17. He sighed and wiped the perspiration from his forehead with the back of his hand. He didn't know what awoken him; his nightly reoccurring dream, the sudden clap of thunder from the incoming storm or maybe the faint, familiar sound he heard coming from downstairs.

Whatever it was, it didn't make a difference. He was fully awake now. Heero peeled off the sweat drenched sheets and swung is legs over the side of the bed. He neglected to put on his slippers as he headed down the stairs. His feet met uncomfortably with the cold tiles on the lower level as he headed to the front door.

The gentle reassuring sound of rain on the windows and roof broke the dead silence and loneliness the house seemed to radiate continuously. The sound of rain was comforting to Heero's ears. The shadows of the falling rain on the windowpanes danced shadows on Heero's skin as he passed by them one by one. The faint but distinct sound he'd heard in his dreams was heard again on the other side of the door. As Heero turned the knob, a flash of lightening illuminated the night and a crash of thunder followed soon after. This was the midnight crescendo. Sitting on the doorstep was a rain-soaked, shivering cat that appeared to be dark gray, almost black. Only the startling icy-blue of its eyes brought any remnants of recognition into Heero's mind. "Stupid cat," he muttered and picked up the shivering, starving fur ball after a moment's hesitation.

"Told you, you wouldn't make it out there tonight." He said as he took the hyperventilating feline upstairs to his bathroom.

He ran some warm water in a small basin and poured in some Badedas (the best bubble bath in all the world to me). He then submerged the terrified cat into the water and used a hard bristled scrubbing brush to scrub the feline clean. He used his naturally rough, uncaring hands to wash the areas where the brush would've been too harsh. The cat yowled pitifully throughout the entire ordeal. But Heero showed little mercy even so. It was then that he noticed a deep gash in the calico's back leg.

'Stupid cat, I wonder what happened…' he pondered as he poured the dirty, hair filled water out of the basin and went to the linen closet to find a towel for the now clean feline. He returned and his heart **almost** felt compassion for the shivering, scrawny, mass of hair. He hadn't noticed how small, and under-fed the cat really was the first time he'd seen him. He dried the cat with the towel mostly but used a hair dryer (don't know why he has one) to dry it the remainder of the way. Once dry, Heero attended to the cat's injury. He used those same rough, uncaring hands to gently administer a cleaning serum and wrap a bandage he'd found in his medicine cabinet around the wounded cat's limb. He then ventured to brush and comb the calico's matted hair. Using less care than he had when attending to the cat's injury, he pulled and tugged at the tangled hair. The poor cat dug its claws into Heero's arm in response to his unwarranted torture.

"You need a clipping" said Heero as he admired the four parallel deep scarlet scratches in his arm,"Hmh"

15 minutes later

"There" Heero muttered coldly in a self-satisfied way as he gazed on the now spotlessly clean, shining gray-silver coated feline that happened to have an excellent, if not professional, pedicure, an even over-all trim and a tightly bandaged hind leg.

"Bet you're hungry" he said and headed downstairs. The cat mewed in response and bounded ahead of Heero. He went to the kitchen and took out the customary bowls, pouring out the milk and dishing out the cat food. He watched half-interestedly as the cat attacked the food with a cannibal-like vengeance.

"Silly cat" he smirked, shaking his head as he left the kitchen to go the tv room. 'Another night of late night cartoons' he reminisced as he sat on the couch and switched the television on. It wasn't too long before Ices joined him and curled up quite comfortably on his lap and fell fast asleep. He looked down at the sleeping cat, half-amused. He smirked and cautiously stroked the sleeping feline almost affectionately as he undertoned,

"Who'd have thought…"

The Next Morning

Periwinkle blue eyes fluttered open exhaustedly as they awoke to the blinding rays of the persistent-to-annoy morning sun. He blinked unsurely as his eyes began to adjust the bright light. A sudden wave of relief and calm washed over Heero at that moment as he sat in silence. This feeling was rare and Heero cherished every small moment of its presence. He groaned slightly as he stretched upward to get the kinks out of his back as the remnants of the feeling disappeared. In doing this, he unwittingly deposited, the sleeping, Ices from his lap onto the floor. The neglected feline miaowed faintly at its rude awakening and then rubbed against Heero's legs affectionately.

"Hmh, duty calls," he said groggily and stood up to go to the kitchen to feed the eternally hungry feline.

Later that Day

After letting Ices out for his daily romp, Heero went to his study. He slumped comfortably in his scarlet chair in thought. He booted up his laptop and opened a file, he codenamed his 'DreamBook'. He went to end of his last entry and was thinking of where to begin in today's entry.

It happened that not long after he'd begun having his strange dreams had he started to record them in his 'Dream Book'. He felt that maybe someday he'd figure it all out. Keeping records of all the odd memories that decided to reveal themselves every so often and recording what he could remember from his dreams may prove helpful one day in unlocking the mystery of his faded memories.

He slowly began to type, in a self-customized 'hand-written-like' font that only he could decipher, all that he remembered from his dream the previous night and the memory that had surfaced when he confronted the dark-haired stranger, Trowa Barton and most of all about his unprecedented fascination and the odd feeling he got from being around this Trowa Barton.

As Heero tried desperately to find the right words to describe the experience, his eyes wondered out of the window that was stationed directly in front of the study table. His eyes glazed over and an empty expression filled his features as the words slowly developed in his mind. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the tinkling sound that grew louder but no less majestic as it drew nearer. Had he been aware, he would've realized that the barely audible scattering of gravel and the almost silent whirring sound that accompanied the enigmatic tinkling, indicated a two maybe three wheeled, manually operated contraption, most likely a bicycle. And if he had been somewhat more observant than he was momentarily, he might've even been able to distinguish the make, model and origin of the cycle and even the age, height and apparent sex of the cyclist him/herself. But he was not aware.

So he did not notice a small child on a tricycle approach his front gate, although the view from the study provided a full view of the front yard. He did not notice that she sat on her bike for almost ten full minutes staring just as blankly at his house as he stared into the void known as space. He did not notice when she took off her over-sized neon pink helmet and rested it in the white basket on the front of her tricycle. He didn't notice her pedaling the bike toward his front door either. He only noticed the soft, steady knocking on his front door that was starting to greatly annoy him. He groaned, aggravatedly and withdrew from his thoughts as he went to open the front door.

A little girl, of no more than five years old with wispy silvery blond hair that was pulled back into a sloppy, frizzy ponytail, with intelligent, expressive cat-green eyes, a pudgy delicate physique and wearing a sunflower yellow sundress under a light-weight crème sweater, stood on his doorstep.

"Kaitlyn?" said Heero a bit confused.

"Hi mister" she grinned at Heero.

"Hi" he said, still a bit perplexed, "What are you doing here?"

She stared at him with those full-expression-filled eyes, twinkling with a curious, unclear emotion. Interest? Joy? Sadness? She was hiding something…

"I was just passing by and I remembered that you lived around here,"

Something about the way those eyes gleamed and jittered made Heero believe otherwise. The desire to question her came over him but somehow it didn't feel appropriate or in his nature to yield to it…

Heero's POV

My attention and steady flow of words were disrupted by a soft, almost inaudible knock at the front door. 'Who the fuck is that?' was my first thought. When observing the time and that fact that the mail and newspaper had already been delivered earlier, I eliminated the possibility of it being either the mailman or the paperboy. No one else ever came to my house, a fact in which I grew to accept and appreciate. So this new revelation of someone at my door at this time of day was well deserving of my crude mental remark, 'Who the fuck is that?'

I unraveled myself from my comfortable position and got up to find out. I went to the front door in my socks, forgetting the proper etiquette of foot apparel, and I opened it. I glared heatedly at my unwelcomed guest. I felt my glare soften and eventually evaporate when my eyes met with those of the unwanted intruder. There on my doorstep was the little kid I'd met the night prior, grinning uncontrollably at me. I must admit that she looked quite different now. She wasn't wearing the garbage bag anymore and her face was no longer splotchy from crying. Those startlingly green eyes were non-existent now as her eyes were a vivid blue. The only thing to testify for my sanity in believing that she did have green eyes, was the barely visible flecks of turquoise that glittered in her irises ever so often.

"Kaitlyn?" I inquired. Those bright eyes glittered ever the more as she began to speak.

"Hi, mister" she said, that ridiculously excited expression pasted on her face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked blandly, no expression escaping my mental grasp.

Her eyes twinkled with her child-like emotions. "I was passing by and I remembered that you lived around here." She smiled broadly. This entirely new personality puzzled me a bit. The expression that covered her face now was far different than those which I had witnessed the night prior. These eyes were brimming with joy and ecstasy now, while sadness and worry had warped them into dark, murky orbs of confusion the night before.

Somewhere deep inside of me, I realized a small significant fact. There was no genuinity in her eyes although a happy, healthy glow overshadowed her face radiantly. Moodiness and childishness would've been enough to explain her change in awkward character but I reasoned differently. A wall. I saw passed this obstruction and her acquired demeanor and realized the farce she played.

'Why was she doing this' was a question going through my mind right then but then again the most important question that needed answering was, 'Why now?' I had seen her off guard the night before and I'd seen the underlying sadness and unknown emotion she felt, almost clearly in those murky, overflowing eyes. Even now with her mask, so perfectly constructed, I could still see the hint of a similar sadness that would always linger there behind her smile. Only now, the task was harder. To see the true pain she hid, I had to break down that wall of endless green and stare into those deep, turmoiling blue pools of emotion. Yes, within the space of mere seconds I'd realize the secret of her chameleon eyes.

I knew something was amiss but other people's affairs were never my interest and I didn't plan to change my path now…yet for some reason I did care…but I wonder why?

I withdrew from my solitary thoughts and smiled slightly as I pondered on her beaming face for a second more. I barely had concluded my thoughts and settled on an adequate decision, when I heard myself say almost naturally,

"Do you want to come in?"

Something alien flashed beneath that wall of happiness but was quickly replaced by a broadened cheshire cat smile. As she made her way passed me the chatter began. At that very second I somehow realized that all hope I had of completing my record that day was dashed. I found a comfortable position and sat for the next four hours listening to her childish nothingness with half-interest. I'm sure she realized this, being as intelligent as she was, but again I believe that she didn't care. It was as though had she stopped talking, something bad would happen. The hours passed and the sun began to dip. She looked out the window at the setting sun and sighed and her eyes began to glaze over. A hint of green flashed in her eyes but was chased away by a sudden psuedo smile. She turned to me, grinning, "Well, I have to go. Maybe I'll pass by later."

I didn't respond, not knowing what 'later' meant. She got up and headed to the door.

"Good-bye mister" she said and took a last glance at me before she closed the door behind her.

'That's that' I hoped as I locked the door. I went back to the study and settled down to finish my report, unaware of my unpreparedness for what was to come the next day and the next, and the day after that and the next and…Well, to be honest, had I known what I had done when I invited her inside, I would've realized that all hope of 'enjoying' the quiet of my home ever again was now nonexistent. So from then forth, it became a daily routine, awkward and annoying at first but somewhat acceptable and natural as the days went by. She came at exactly at two 'o' clock in the afternoon and chattered nonstop for hours straight, and then she'd leave to go home before it grew dark. After maybe upon the fourth day of her 'visits' I made things easy on myself and just left the front door open. She knew where the refrigerator was if she got hungry and the bathroom if she needed to relieve herself and the living room if she got bored. So I didn't have to cater to her like I felt I had to the first few days. The status of 'guest' no longer applied to her 1. She was now what I called an 'accepted presence'. Some days she was as hyper and out of control as the first day she stopped by and milled around chaotically, while other days we could sit down and talk about something of mutual interest but these days were rare, or yet other days she'd just come and sit and watch the television quietly, excluding the occasional giggle sessions, thus allowing me to get some sort of work done.

The following Week

By now, I'd grown accustomed to Kaitlyn's daily rampage of my house and grew to accept it but today something was wrong. She was different. She came in precisely at two like always but what was strange was that she said nothing. I hardly noticed her or realized that she was even there. Only the gentle click of the door closing behind her signaled my awareness. I didn't mind this. It meant I could get some work done without her bothering me but somehow it didn't seem right. I didn't hear her voice, her annoying frenzied giggling or even the noise of the television. All I heard was the echoing, uninviting quietness and emptiness of the walls all around. I felt that maybe I should go and see what she was up to but my endless piles of work called louder to me and I remained put, but finally after maybe two hours from the time she'd arrived, I went to check on her. She was sitting with her back to me. Her hair was frizzy and messy as usual "Kaitlyn?" I said

"…" she didn't respond. I walked around to the front of the couch. . She was staring at the blank TV screen silently. A faint hint of her famous cheshire cat smile tugging at the corner of her mouth but slowly evaporating into nothingness. I wanted to ask her what was bothering her but all I managed to do was turn on the television and hand her the remote. She blankly took the device from me and switched the channels carelessly. The television finally settled on Cartoon Network and she still sat there, oblivious of her actions as she stared off into a void beyond that which her eyes could see. I left her and returned to my study unnoticed, wondering, 'What could a five year old be thinking?'

An Hour Later

As I was typing up the conclusion to my report, my eyes wavered to the clock at the bottom right edge of the computer screen. It was 5:43. I looked out of the study window and noticed that the sun was falling from the sky as a firey ball of heat. It was time for her to go but I doubt she noticed, so I got up and went to the living room to remind her.

"It's late Kaitlyn" I said, "I think you should go home….Kaitlyn?" She vaguely acknowledged me as she turned her head toward me that glassy look still clouding her eyes. For an instant, I thought I saw a glimmer of green. Some vague hope… but a sea of blue soon drowned it, as a 'smile' lit up her face again but its warmth never quite reached her eyes…

(End POV)

She got up from the couch and nodded at Heero as she readjusted her open sweater. She wordlessly headed toward the door and was just about to open it when she turned back to him. "Thanks mister" "Yuy" he said "What?" she said, perplexed 

"My name's Heero Yuy, if you've forgotten" which he strongly doubted.

She smiled almost genuinely, "Mr. Yuy" she said returning her gaze toward the inferno-colored sky as she still stood in the doorway lost in thought. Heero was just about to go back to his study and allow her to close the door beside herself when she finally visited reality again but was interrupted by her voice in mid-step.

"Come with me" she finally managed to say and looked back upon Heero with hope in her eyes.

Heero was really looking forward to completing his report but the look in her eyes stirred something inside of him and made him reconsider.

"Well..." she said as she sat on her tricycle and watched the emotionless, speechless Heero look at her with those piercing winter blue eyes for almost two minutes without blinking… "Are you coming?"

"Okay," he finally said and grabbed his house keys from off the front table and closed the door behind him.

Kaitlyn stayed by his side as they journeyed in silence. Heero didn't know where they were going or what to expect. After almost five minutes of walking at a relatively slow pace, Heero looked at the little girl.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Kaitlyn didn't return the gaze as she continued to pedal slowly. Minutes had passed and it appeared that he wouldn't be getting an answer but then in a small, almost indistinct voice, he caught the one solitary word she offered.

"Home"

TO BE Continued…

AN: I am so tired. I would post the next chapter but I'm too tired to type it and edit it today. Maybe next month…lol. Just joking…I think…o well, we'll see.

I need to speed this along, don't you think? Only for the love of…ahem…Net am I taking so long with this. 'Description Chara, description…blah, blah…' Frankly, I'm tired but I will live up to my promise nonetheless. I am determined to finish this as I started it, no short cuts…I think (glances around to make sure Net's not looking…muwahahahahahahaha). Somebody pleez remind me that next time I make Net a promise pertaining to writing, it's a oneshot.

1 This applies to me when I go to Net and V's house. Their mom told me this quite frankly the first time I ever went over to visit them. She scared me…(whimpers)… but it's all good now.


	5. Home Is Where the Hurt Is

God's Will 

_**Chapter 5:** Home Is Where the Hurt Is…_

"_Where are we going?" he asked. Kaitlyn didn't return the gaze and continued to pedal slowly. Minutes passed and it appeared that he wouldn't be getting an answer, but then in a small, almost indistinct voice, he caught the one solitary word she offered._

"Home" A tremor went through his body upon hearing that one word. 

"Oh" said Heero and pushed his hands farther into his jacket pockets as he stared at the granite gray sidewalk cautiously. He kicked a stray pebble and thought anxiously to himself.

'I'm going to meet him again….I wonder…' The very idea was enough to set his heart racing but he didn't know why. He was so deep in the monotony of his thoughts that he didn't notice when Kaitlyn turned her tricycle sharply into a graveled driveway. Heero stopped in mid-thought as he stared blankly at the house Kaitlyn had led him to.

It was the same Victorian Cathedral house he'd witnessed being moved into weeks prior. Kaitlyn pedaled to the back of the two-story house and left him standing in the driveway. His eyes surveyed the house with an air of indifference yet they still lingered inquisitively at the corner window on the top story. There was no shadowy figure there today but just that thought of small hope made him wonder about himself.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" said a strong child-like voice that held an adult-like quality and clearly belonged to Kaitlyn. Heero snapped into reality and focused on the beckoning little girl, whom he hadn't noticed had even returned and was presently standing a few feet ahead of him.

"Come on then" she said, taking his hand in hers and pulling him along, as he remained dumb in answering the question. As they approached the front door, Heero expected them to have to knock and wait for the door to be answered but to his surprise, the large brass old-fashioned knocker remained untouched as Kaitlyn simply pushed open the front door and barged in with him in tow. They had immediately entered into a large open area.

"I'll be right back" she said to Heero and walked through a heavy, pure mahogany side door. As she left him to his own devices, he took the opportunity to observe his surroundings. He took note of every small detail of the space from the metal grated sconces, the aged linoleum tiles, the taupe coloured walls that seemed to blend in and disappear into the background of the room, the arbitrarily chipped antique furniture that was so professionally arranged in the room and the beautiful renaissance-like paintings that were impressive duplications of the originals, that hung suggestively from all the walls of the room.

But what caught his attention the most was not the pain-stakingly beautiful painted high tray ceiling that was surrounded by an immaculately detailed 17th century classic-style crown molding but the fireplace…It was made of a smooth stone, something close to marble but with a rougher finish. Whatever it was, it didn't take a genius to know that it wasn't cheap. Heero squatted down beside the fireplace and rubbed some of the ash residue he'd found in the pit between his fingers. After a few minutes of careful analyzing, he decided that the original wood was imported and factory-dried. It wasn't anything, local, regional or national since he couldn't place which species it was (and he knew all known species in the region, although what importance it was to him or for whose benefit such information would be, he couldn't tell you.). He got up and dusted off his hands, allowing his eyes to continue to survey the area. His eyes settled on the fireplace mantle. An array of pictures caught his eye. They seemed to be the only genuine and modern articles in the room.

In the first picture was a scene that reminded him of the mountains of Venice. The next picture appeared to have been taken in space. There was a small almost invisible bright blue sphere in the far corner of the starry scene. Any other details were basically impossible to decipher with the vagueness and distance the picture was taken from. But what he saw was enough to tell him that the little sphere was Earth or something like it. It seemed so…familiar…the view…but why?

His eyes drifted away and settled on the third picture. He felt a rush of adrenaline flow through him. It was a picture of a beautiful boy or maybe even a very handsome girl but yet it emanated a vague masculinity somehow. The face was rounded and had a friendly appearance. A broad smile graced his features and his dark amethyst eyes were almost childlike and playful yet they told his age and maturity equally as clear. The feature that had puzzled Heero in determining the person's sex, was a long braid, that seemed to have entwined every shade and variation of brown, cascading down his shoulder. His skin was a well toned bronze that gave him an extra air of beauty. But in addition to his beauty, something else eminated from him…something familiar. But before hero could bring himself to remember, he heard his name being called.

"Mr. Yuy?"

He turned and averted his attention to the source of the voice. Kaitlyn. He smiled tightly, it was not his nature. She smiled slightly at his poor attempt at a smile.

"Come on" she cooed and encircled two of his fingers in her hands as she led him toward the large mahogany kitchen doors. Heero half-expected Trowa Barton to be on the other side but was somewhat disappointed when he was only greeted with the exquisite elegance of the kitchen and dining room areas. The entire room was custom accessorized. In fact one would hardly recognize the kitchen to be a kitchen, considering that all appliances and electronics were hidden behind mahogany doors or custom-made encasements.

As Heero was hurriedly observing the room, he felt Kaitlyn nudge him from behind to sit down. He looked ahead of him and noticed the island, a rich brown-terracotta colored marble that was surrounded by four bar stools. He also noticed a big white plate with what he was assuming was chocolate chip cookies, considering that they were really dark brown and two large glasses of milk.

"Sit, sit" she commanded and Heero half-amusedly obeyed. He then watched her struggle to climb into the stool across from him. In the back of his mind he wondered if he should help her but neglected the thought when she successfully settled in the chair finally.

"Try one" she said looking at Heero and pointing at the cookies at te same time. Heero's sapphire eyes shifted from the little girl to the plate of cookies and back.

'She can't be serious' he thought as he stared blankly at the cookies.

"I made them," she grinned and pushed the plate across to him. Heero nodded and sheepishly took one. Kaitlyn playfully giggled as he just sat there scrutinizing the blackened oval, his face emotionless but she could guess what was running through his mind. 'the kid's trying to kill me,' might be top of his list or maybe, 'I wonder if I could distract her then throw the cookie to the dog…wait they don't have a dog,' or even a 'I don't think my insurance covers death-by-cookie'. Kaitlyn's face lit up at her own wit.

Heero slowly took a cautious bite after analyzing all the possibilities of death. The cookie wasn't bad, once you got passed the '2 inches' of ash, it was kinda chocolatey. As he slowly chewed the edible part of the cookie, he watched Kaitlyn. She sat there sipping her milk, totally engrossed in watching him swallow the last of the cookie. He also noticed that she hadn't touched her cookie.

"Why didn't you eat yours?" he began but was interrupted by her peal of laughter.

'I'm not eating that" she squealed, "It's horrible".

"So…why…?" said Heero confused as his brows furrowed slightly.

"I only wanted to see if you would eat it," she said mischievously. Heero looked at her blankly at first and then glowered at her as it sank in. In silence he proceeded to carefully and cautiously examine the glass of milk before he brought the glass to his lips. After a moment his glare softened and he smirked.

"You're right, they are horrible. Maybe you shouldn't bake them so long next time."

"yeh," she said smiling.

An odd silence enveloped them again at the end of this short dialogue. Heero continued to sip the milk and his mind wandered slightly from the room. Kaitlyn looked at the cookies and then averted her gaze to him.

Heero's mind returned to the room and he realized that he was the under close scrutiny of Kaitlyn. He could almost laugh at the uncharacteristic-like seriousness that marked her face and the shy way she kept turning away. He suddenly felt the odd urge that maybe he should say something to break the deafening silence. But casually conversing was never his skill. A sort of stressed look came across his features as he racked his brains to find something that would interest an 'above-average' five year old and would serve his purpose of gathering information. (That was the only purpose of having conversations in his opinion.) But he was saved the trouble when Kaitlyn spoke up.

"You know, you are just like him." She said, her eyes not shifting away anymore. This statement caught Heero off guard and the stony look of his features faltered as one of questioning and curiosity came through across his face.

"Trowa, Uncle Trowa" she said answering his unspoken question.

"Hmh" he said

"You speak with your eyes rather than your lips…you and he are one and the same. He can sit there, just as you are doing right now, for hours staring…meditating without a word. He always wears a mask, just like you do Mr. Yuy. Please don't try to hide again sir." She whispered as her head bowed slightly when she noticed Heero's 'mask' slipping back on again. "Yes, I know that you hide behind one too but just like him your eyes give you away when you are careless enough to let them. I'm a kid, Mr. yuy, but I'm not stupid or blind. _Always_ remember that…" she said, her voice carrying more conviction and anger in the last words.

Heero didn't know where her sudden exertion came from but he nodded in understanding and they stared fiercely into each other's eyes. Heero couldn't help but notice the sudden the dullness in her eyes as they went from the brilliant blue that he'd been accustomed to, to a dull blue-metal gray. She was letting her mask fall. As unnatural as it was to him, he couldn't thwart the urge to comfort her and make her smile again ( a true smile) but he suppressed the feeling and looked away from the pleading eyes. Eyes that he thought he understood but was proven wrong as he was now introduced to a new side of Kaitlyn.

Slowly, they were engulfed in the world of silence once again. He cast his gaze away and again let his mind wander onto his unfinished report that desperately needed to be completed and the fact that his extended vacation leave was coming to an end in a matter of days. Even with these things on his mind, his thoughts still averted to Trowa Barton. But why. As he tried to sort out his thoughts, he slowly became aware of a constant, steady, soothing sound. A hum. Soft and deicate and…familiar. He'd heard it before. He averted his sky-bound gaze at Kaitlyn. Her head was bent and he couldn't see her face but he knew that it was her.

'Kaitlyn…" he began

"Lynn…my mom calls me Lynn…" she said still not looking up.

"Okay…Lynn…" Heero said but she didn't allow him to continue as she continued to speak freely

" She taught me that…said it was the tune of the song he used to sing to himself sometimes…but… the words…she never knew the words…or what they meant. It was…it was an ancient language she never knew…and he never taught her…hmh…he never taught her.."

"He? Trowa?" asked Heero.

Kaitlyn looked up at him her eyes glassy and distant, "No…my father."

Hero brow quivered, 'Wait…Trowa's not her father?' he contemplated carefully and reran all his memories and knowledge of the pair through his mind in effort to discover something he'd overlooked or at least ignored momentarily. I see but then…I suppose I already kinda guessed that. In their eyes was a different kind of…acceptance and…love. In her features, I knew I saw someone else…familiar but so far away…Why am I remembering these faces but the not the names or why they are so important? WHY? WHY CAN'T I PIECE BACK MY BLASTED MEMORY?' he was ecstatic and much annoyed now but his mask always saved him. Kaitlyn continued her monologue oblivious of his internal battle.

"Mom is away now. Home I guess. I miss her so much but not that place. We never stay in one place too long. I didn't mind that but the house was always radiating an eternal darkness that would never lift. I like this place better and I have Uncle Trowa. Mom says she needs a break and Uncle Trowa too. I think it's that place that's making her so tired. She's always so sad. I never saw her really happy. I always wondered why…I sometimes wonder if she hates me,'

Kaitlyn looks up at Heero with tears brimming at the corners of her crystal green eyes and her bottom lip quivering uncontrollably, 'cause she can never look at me and smile and really, really mean it.' She paused and her tears flowed silently as she continued to speak, " But I know she loves me. When sometimes when she holds me, I feel like I'm drowning in the deep sorrowful aura that is forever around her and other times I feel nothing…only her. What she's really like beneath all that pain.

"Even her eyes tell me her love but sometimes the sadness is so deep she forgets and allows it to take her down into its depths…the sky is her friend she once told me…it cries with her…'he loved the rain,' she said…she cries many days but tries not to let me see but I feel it anyway. I always feel it. No matter how happy she pretends to be. It grows everyday and I wonder why…they won't tell me and it makes me so sad because I know something bad will happen. But I don't know what…I don't know what…." she wipes way most of her tears but more slowly keep coming." Heero was so taken back by her true feelings and reason for the sadness behind her eyes that he couldn't speak or react (not that he normally did anyway).

'The gift of empathy' he thought, 'That within itself is so much for anyone to have to bear but for a child and for such a gift to be so strongly developed so young…unbearable.' Kaitlyn smiled at Heero and touched he clenched hand.

"Yes, I am an empath" she sighed, sounding far older than she truly was. She suddenly just sprang up after three seconds hesitation and hugged Heero from across the table. "I know the pain you feel sir.' Hero blinked, not quite sure what to do as usual when it came to her. "You are a sad soul too and you have much anger. Why? I don't know sir but it makes me sad…so sad."

Heero was still stunned and a bit worried and sat a bit rigidly. His back slowly loosened and he relaxed a bit in her tight, pudgy hug. He was beginning to gently stroke her misarranged hair to help subside her tears, when he heard the kitchen door open and a familiar, gentle but demanding voice say, "What are you doing in this house…"

TO BE ConTinued….

Author's Note: It took me long enough, I'd say. I thought ya'll deserved to know the remainder of the story. There are about 4 chaps if that, left. Hopefully I'll have at least two out before Christmas but ya never know. I have to return to school actually college in a matter of days. I may or may not make another chapter for a while but bear with me ppl plz. I'm workin' on it.

Luv ya Net and V. Keep it real guys!


End file.
